Lost in the Forest (Part 1)
*Valerie *George (New Character) *Bear (New Character) *Forest *Animals Lookout! (New Location) *Hotel (New Location) *The Lookout When Valerie and George was going back to the Lookout, they entered the forest based on the map which they looked, when they reach the middle of the forest they were kind of lost. The episode starts at the hotel. Valerie: Finally!, my day-off was ended, I can't wait to go back! *Valerie sees a newspaper. Valerie: Huh?, hmm...It looks like a new member of PAW Patrol since I'm gone and his name is Whisky, wait-a-minute Whisky? that's name was very familiar to me. *Valerie is exiting the hotel. Valerie: Can't wait to meet the new pup! (she softy yelled excitedly) *Valerie looked around the place and gasps. Valerie: I think, I'm lost! *Valerie is thinking deeply. Valerie: I got an an idea!, let's try my map which is inside my backpack. *Valerie looked at her backpack and she founded a map of Adventure Bay. Valerie: This is perfect! *Valerie looked the map. Valerie: It's say north but going north is the forest! *Valerie confused while George is arrived to the place that Valerie is standing. George: Hello, Valerie.....are you fine? Valerie: Oh!, Hello George and I'm fine but I confuse about this map. George: Let me take a look. *George looks at the map. George: By the way, Valerie where do you go? Valerie: The Lookout. George: I was going to the Lookout too! Valerie: George, that map you holding is rubbish. George: Why? Valerie: Because, what I see is going to the Lookout is north.....that map is useless! George: The map isn't useless.....the map is correct. Valerie: Huh? George: Going to the Lookout is North. Valerie: But going to the north is forest. George: I know. Valerie: (depressed) Oh! George: Don't be sad Valerie, I'll go with you. Valerie: (gasps) You will!? George: Yes. Valerie: Thank you!, I thought you were going to the beach. George: Did I tell you that I was going to the Lookout too? Valerie: Oh!, Yes and by the way, the new pup is in the member of PAW Patrol. George: Who is it? Valerie: It's Whisky. George: Whisky you say....... Valerie: Are you gonna say something about Whisky? George: Umm, Yes. Valerie: What is it. George: Here we'll go, Whisky is our friend since were babies. Valerie: (gasps) Really? George: Yes. Valerie: So that's why I'm familiar with his name. George: Me neither and let's go to the... Valerie: To the what? George: To the forest. Valerie: Hmm.., I forgot to say that. George: I know, so I said it. Valerie: I'm so forgetful at things. George: At future days, you will not forget things anymore. Valerie: Really? George: Just believe in yourself. Valerie: Okay and are you ready to go? George: I completely prepared to go. Valerie: Okay then let's go. *Valerie and George start walking across the forest to get to the Lookout. Valerie: Now which go to the Lookout now, George? George: I think you should hold it. Valerie: Great and now to the Lookout we should go to the northwest. George: You sure? Valerie: Well, its on the map. George: (whispering) I have the bad feeling about this direction. Valerie: George, what are you waiting for...let's go. George: Okay. *Valerie and George go to the northwest direction. George: Are you really sure that this direction is going to the Lookout. Valerie: Yes, It just said on the map George: Map doesn't say anything, you just looked at it. Valerie: I know and another 2 directions. *Valerie looked at the map. Valerie: Hmm....let's see....aha!, we should go to northwest again. George: Are you really really really sure this is the right way. Valerie: Yes, the map is always correct. George: (whispering) Some of the maps are incorrect. Valerie: George, comm'on George: Coming! *Valerie and George go to the northwest direction again. Valerie: We're getting close. *Suddenly the bear appears. Valerie: Bear!...run for you're lives! (she screams) George: A bear?I think this place is Lookout for Animals. Valerie: Oops...wrong direction....next time you should hold the map. *While Valerie was talking to George, the bear cut into the pieces of the map. Valerie: The map! George: Oh no! Valerie: I think the bear is hunting next is ours. George: I don't think so......(barks) color paint! *George spilled the color paint into the ground. *The Bear growled. Valerie: (gasps) Can't watch! George: Stay side, Valerie. *The Bear slipped Valerie: Even you're a designer pup, you still save the day. George: I don't think so. Valerie: Why? George: Because of the color paint. Valerie: Oh! George: Valerie, do you have any inside at you're pup-pack just like painter remover? Valerie: Let me try that. George: Come on please say that word. Valerie: I can't I think my pup-pack is not working. George: Then bark as many as you can. Valerie: Okay, Here we'll go!.......painter remover (barks) George: It works! Valerie: It really works? George: Yes, I'm so proud of you. Valerie: Thanks. George: Now spilled it to the paint. *Valerie spilled the painter remover into the paint. Valerie: I think it's removing. *The painter remover is removed the paint which is into the ground. George: It works!, now where's the map. Valerie: The bear cut the map into pieces and I think going west is correct for now. George: If you're sure, I'm sure. Valerie: Thanks! and you say was a catchphrase, I never hear you catchphrasing again since a years ago. George: Thanks! and okay, let's go the west direction *Night approaches. George: I think, we should sleep first. Valerie: Good thinking, George! George: We have a little problem. Valerie: What is it? George: We have no tents! Valerie: Don't worry about that, I sometimes bring tents for emergency. George: So where is it? Valerie: Inside my bagpack. George: You have a backpack which is inside you're pup-pack...awesome! Valerie: (barks) bagpack mode on. *The pup-pack turned into a bagpack. George: Cool! Valerie: (barks) tents and campfire out. *The bagpack outted the tents and a campfire. Valerie: There we go!, a nice tents, a campfire and a nice place. George: We must hurry now to go our tent now. Valerie: You said it. *George and Valerie go to their tents to sleep in. **Morning approaches Valerie: (yawns) what a wonderful dream. *Valerie came out of her tent. Valerie: Oh! George, why are you wake so early? George: I'm always waking up early and by the way you should inned this things around us inside you're bagpack . Valerie: I almost forgot that, but thanks for reminding me.....(barks) tents and campfire in. *The tents and a campfire are inside of Valerie's bagpack. George: And you almost forgot you're bagpack mode. Valerie: (barks) bagpack mode off. *The bagpack turned back again the original form the pup-pack. Valerie: Uh George, what are you looking everywhere? George: I think were terribly lost. Valerie: Wrong direction we go on, it should be east. George: Yeah, I know but we can call Ryder for help. Valerie: Good thinking, George! *George called Ryder for help and Ryder answered it. To be continued in Part 2. Do you like this part? Yes Maybe No Do you think Valerie and George have a very strong friendship? Yes Maybe No Did you even finished reading this part? Yes, I been finished reading this part. No, I have not reading this. Maybe What happened to the bear after he slipped? He won't bother Valerie and George anymore. He cried all day long. He run away from the forest. Part 2? Yes Maybe No Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Daytisodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fannon Episodes Category:Fannon episodes Category:Fanon Fanon Episodes Episodes Episode Category:Summary Category:Story Category:Poll Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Focusing on Valerie Category:Parts Category:Episodes Focusing on George Category:Renamed Page Category:Fanon